


The Things I'll Do For This Job (The Office Party)

by PeaceAndLongLife



Series: Christmas One-Shots [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Company Christmas Party, Insults, Light Angst, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Office AU, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceAndLongLife/pseuds/PeaceAndLongLife
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get roped into planning the company Christmas party, if only they could get along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas Party

 "Just one more thing, before I let you all go." Mr. Pendragon announces, again. This was already his fourth 'one more thing'. A few individuals even went so far as to groan in impatience.

   I would've liked to join the chorus. After all, I was feeling just as tired and run down as everyone else, maybe even worse. How did Gwaine ever convince me to spend most of last night in the tavern? His amount of persuasion was unnatural.

   My notebook was spread out in front of me. The empty pages silently mocking me. What decisions led me to believe that being a secretary was a good idea? I lacked any real organization skills and ever since my first day, _Arthur Pendragon_ , has been making my life a living hell.

   Being the son of the CEO was one thing, but being a complete Clotpole was a completely different situation.

   By the way, who even needs 200 copies of William Shakespeare's Sonnet number 57? No one does. Which is exactly why _Arthur Pendragon_ did it.

   I look up from my notebook when I realize it was very quiet, and everyone was staring directly at me.

   I panicked, this wasn't my first time blanking out during a morning meeting. One more and I'd be in trouble for sure. "Umm..yeah, sure." It was lame but it seemed to do the trick.

   Mr. Pendragon claps his hand and smiles devilishly. "Thank you, Merlin for volunteering, its a big task but I know you can handle it." Oh no, what did I get myself into?

   Arthur scoffs. "Yeah right."

"Hey!" I yell in defence. "I can do it." I don't actually know what 'it' was, but I definitely wasn't letting Arthur get the upper hand.

"So you think you can do a better job then Merlin here?" Mr. Pendragon turns to his son with a curious expression.

   "In fact, I do." He states proudly.

"Great! Merlin, Arthur, you'll _both_ be in charge of the company Christmas party. Meeting dismissed."

I sit there stunned, as everyone else around me scrambled to grab their belongings and get out of the room as quickly as possible. They were like a heard of prey sensing a predator, except they were actually nervous employees sensing a very imminent fight.

Somehow, I just got myself into planning a Christmas party; with my sworn nemesis. The only thing I've ever planned in my life was my plan to avoid situations like this.

Arthur was the first one to respond on the matter. "You can't do this!" He pouts at his father, jumping out of his chair solely for dramatics. I swear that guy couldn't last a day without drama, he thrives on it.

Mr. Pendragon's sadistic grin only got bigger the more distraught we became. "I can, and I will. The party is in five days, you'll be working after hours on it and if I don't see a quality party, both your jobs are on the line. Got that?"

   I fearfully nod for my life.

"It's settled then. I'll be in my office, please don't need me." He closes the door behind him, leaving just the two of us alone, on opposite ends of the long table.

    "Way to go, Merlin." Arthur rolls his eyes. "Look what you got us into."

   "Me? You're the one on that high and mighty horse. You could've just kept your mouth shut, but nooo... You always have to be the biggest prat in the room."

   "I'm a prat? You're a prat!"

   "Nice comeback, very original."

   Arthur huffs and straightens his tie. "I'm going for lunch." He was completely fuming, and it was absolutely hilarious. I knew right away that I'd won this fight.

   "It's 6 am." I remind him calmly.

   This only riles him up more. "It's not my fault I like an early lunch!" He yells behind himself as he stomps out of the room.

 

_~Five days till the party~_

 

   Arthur and I had been sitting in the dark, empty office for around an hour and we didn't even have an inch of progress to show for.

   "We're so screwed." Arthur groans, face first into my desk. "These parties always suck."

   This was my first Christmas at the office and I really had no idea what he was getting so hung up on. "Come on, I bet you last years party couldn't have been _that bad._ "

   "They hired a magician!" He screams into the wood.

   "I love magic shows." So far this party seemed great to me. To be honest I was thinking about hiring one for the party myself.

   "Of course you do, Merlin." Arthur replies sarcastically.

   I ignore the comment in favour of actually trying to get somewhere with this. "Well, what do you think the perfect Christmas party would be like?"

   "Let's see-" Arthur sits back up in his chair. "-I'm thinking a dim room, lit only by Christmas lights. Good music, possibly even a singer. Lots of food, alcohol, oh! and plenty of mistletoe. It can't be a company Christmas party without at least one office hookup."

   "Well-" I smack him in the side of the head with my notebook. "-We _were_ getting somewhere." 

 

_~Four days till the party~_

 

   We were sitting in the break room tonight, aimlessly picking at the leftover Chinese food that was ordered for lunch.

    "I dug out some of the old decorations from the storage room. It took over an hour just to locate it." Arthur casually gestures to a very squished cardboard box beside the recycling bin. "I better get some kind of reward for this."

   "You're not going to get any from me. I thought that was garbage, and from the looks of it, it might be." I respond.

   Arthur glares directly at me. "Let's just try and get this over with."

_~Three days till the party~_

   I was sitting on the edge of my desk, fully immersed in creating a checklist for the party. Arthur all of the sudden comes up behind me and snatches the notebook from my hands. "Hey! Give that back!"

  He laughs childishly, holding it just out of reach like my older cousins used to do when I was young. "What? You scared that I'm going to learn all your deepest, darkest secrets? I bet you even have your crushes name written hundreds of times in little tiny hearts." He teases. The more he went on the more enthusiastic he became.

   I wasn't amused at all. "Oh, grow up. Without that book you wouldn't even have a job." It was a little bit of a stretch but technically it was true. That notebook held all the Christmas party plans and without a good Christmas party we'd both be cut.

   Arthur didn't budge and the book was still out of my reach.

   "I'll give it back if you promise to allow large amount of mistletoe. I guarantee everyone will love it. It'll be the life of the party, with all the sexual tension and fourty year old virgins."

   "No way. Coworker relations are encouraged, but not in that way. I won't promise a thing." 

   There was a couple seconds of silence before our eyes met. I didn't dare blink, as this swiftly evolved into a stare off. It went unspoken that whoever looks away first loses.

   Arthur narrows his eyes and steps forward till our knees brush. I had to look up to maintain eye contact, and after a few seconds it began to put a painful strain in my neck.

He knew what he was doing and it worked. I had to look away to relieve the pain. Arthur wore a proud smirk on his face as he walked off with my notebook, happily flipping through the pages.

 

_~Two days till the party~_

 

"We've got lights, decorations and guess what? I even found a singer for the party!" I announce after the last worker left for home.

Arthur was still sat at his atrociously messy desk, typing busily at the computer. I think this was the very first time I've actually seen him work. "Mhhm." He hums.

   "I hired a singer."

   "Mmhmm." Arthur hums again.

   "Are you even listening to me, turnip head?"

He still doesn't look away from his screen. "Yeah, cool." What was so important that he wouldn't even insult me back? The thought made me uncomfortable; he always insulted back.

   It was our thing.

   "I'm actually thinking about quitting my job and selling my house to fulfill my life long dream of becoming a sorcerer. Maybe I'll even grow a beard. do you think I can pull off a beard?"

   Silence on his part.

   "What about a raising a pet dragon? I'd be like an crazy old cat lady, but with dragons. You could even call me the dragonlord-"

   This time Arthur stops what he was doing and looks up at me. "Will you be quite _for just one second?_ Unlike you, I'm actually trying to get this party planned."

   I was pleasantly surprised, I didn't think he had an ounce of work ethnic in his bones. "Yeah? What are you working on?" I lean over his shoulder to to see his computer screen clearly.

   "I'm trying to find a singer but no one can do it on such short notice." He gestures to several rejection emails.

   And just when I thought he was being a regular human being. "A singer, huh?"

 

_~One day till the party~_

 

   I was in the break room, peacefully having my lunch, minding my own business when Arthur storms in, guns ablazin'.

   Fear strikes one of the newer hires causing her to fumble up her lunch and exit the room with her eyes downcast. At least I wasn't the only one that didn't want to be around Arthur.

   "Why didn't you tell me you hired a singer?!" He slams his fist on the table, narrowly missing my lunch.

   This time two more people fled.

   I continue to take a bite of my sandwich. "I did, twice."

   "I spent all of yesterday and most of today searching for a singer and just when I found the perfect one, they told me they were already booked for the party! They thought I was a complete sod!" He picks up a plastic spoon and throws it at me.

"Well, they got one thing right."

    Arthur turns around and mutters something about hard liquor.

 

_~Day of the party~_

 

Work ended early on Friday to give us time to prepare for the party, alone, with way too many boxes and a drab old office.

"I've searched the entire building, no ladders. That has to be breaking some kind of law." Arthur returns. "How are you going to hang the lights?"

"We can always just stand on a desk." I suggest, setting down another box of decorations.

Arthur huffs. "I'm not moving anything, but if you want to then go right on ahead."

I seriously consider doing just that. It wasn't worth it though, Arthur was right, it too much of a hassle. "You could always give me a boost." I suggest.

"And what?"  He looks at me like I'm insane. "Hold your fat bottom up while you string up the lights? No way. I didn't sign up for heavy lifting. That's your problem."

Oh come on, was he really that stuck up and lazy? "I'll lift you then, think you can manage that?" The things I do for this stupid job. If it didn't pay so well, I would've walked out the second my eyes met Arthur's.

"No way. I don't trust you. Your arms are weaker than soggy noodles!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh deeply. This is going to be a rough night.

 

_~A few hours later~_

 

Mr. Pendragon silently walks around the already bustling office, hands clasped firmly behind his back. No expression was currently present on his face.

Arthur and I glance at each other worryingly. I was so nervous that my heart felt like it was lodged in my throat.

Mr. Pendragon nods slowly, stopping before us. "Well, boys-" he begins. "-I don't know how you did it, but you two managed to pull it out of somewhere. It's not promotion material, but your jobs are safe...for now anyway." If you squinted your eyes and tilted your a head a little it almost seemed as if Mr. Pendragon actually smiled. "Go have fun."

   I didn't realize how stressed my body was until the weight was off my shoulders.

 

**•••**

 

   The band stops playing for the first time in an hour. Everyone else follows with the silence.

   "Sorry for the interruption, but I've received a very important request." The singer blushes bashfully. It was clear she was shy from the full on attention. A little bit ironic, but she seemed perfectly content whilst in song. "Everyone grab a partner, because I've been informed that if you don't dance the next song you will be fired."

I throw my head back and curse at the ceiling. Mr. Pendragon _really_ seems to like threatening people. It couldn't be good for worker morale.

Before I even stood up from the chair it seemed as if everyone had already paired off.

I look around anxiously, there had to be someone left but every time I make eye contact with someone still alone they run off in the other direction and into the arms of someone else.

   A stripped down acoustic version of Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer begins to play and I still didn't have a partner for a stupid dance.

   I gave up hope for a few seconds, thinking I could take a pass and sneak out for a couple minutes unnoticed. That hope dissipated almost immediately when I turned around directly in front of Mr. Pendragon.

   His arms were crossed and his gaze challenging. "Going somewhere?"

   "Umm..." All words slipped from my mind. "I...uhh....there might be an odd number of people...? Or something?"

He steps even closer to me. "There's always an even number, and I believe I see someone over there."

  I look back behind me and search the crowd once again. This time I did find someone. That someone turns out to be the twat Arthur.

_The things I'll do for this job._

   Mr. Pendragon turns his back for just a second. I use this time to chug down the remaining contents of the spiked punch. There was no way I could do this clearheaded.

Let's just get this over with.

I strut purposelessly towards Arthur and firmly maneuver his hands to my waist. When I let go, he loses his grip and settles for barely hovering. I drape my own arms over his shoulders. We were in the traditional middle school stance, a full foot apart, unlike everyone else who opted for more of a high school distance.

   He raises his eyebrows in shock and confusion but doesn't question it verbally. After that we avoid eye contact at all costs.

   We begin to sway awkwardly on the spot. Neither of us having any previous dancing prowess.

   I listen to the lyrics, singing along in my head as a countdown to the end of the cruel dance rule. They finally get to the end and...start again?

   I look around, but nobody else seemed to noticed. They were all wrapped up in their own dance partners.

   Arthur clears his throat nervously before clenching and unclenching his fingers repeatedly. It was clearly too hard for him to maintain his hover-hands and he finally gives into just resting his hands gently on top of my hip bones.

   A pleasant sensation emanates from the contact, spreading through my veins and warming me down to my very bones. This was clearly a sign that I've consumed too much punch. No more for me tonight.

   "I can't believe he's doing this. I'm starting to think the job isn't even worth it anymore." Arthur grumbles only loud enough for me to hear.

   I _accidentally_ step on his left foot. He squeals in surprise. "Don't blow this for me, _Pendragon_." I warn him.

   Arthur sneers at me. "Fine, fine. I won't blow it. Just don't step on my toes again, we're both adults here... and it hurt." He whines.

   I roll my eyes at him. How could anyone perceive him as some strong, manly man when in reality he was just a weak little baby trapped inside a grown man's body?

   The song stops _very_ abruptly and so does everyone. They stop and stare at us expectedly. It was the exact same feeling you get when you dream you're the lead in a play and it's time to go on stage, but you don't know who you are, any lines or even what play it is.

   "Hahaha. Yes, we have our very first victims -pardon me- I mean, first _couple_ of the evening." Uther claps, walking towards us with a malevolent grin. From what I could tell from the rest of the staff, it was only Arthur and I who were confused.

   "-What's going on?" Arthur demands, so befuddled by attention he was no longer aware that his hands were still gripping my waist. If anything, he probably pulled me closer in the ordeal.

   A woman I remember as Arthur's ex (Gwen?) points silently up at the ceiling.

   I look up, practically feeling the colour drain from my face.

   Mistletoe. _Mistletoe_.

   "You ass! You just _had_ to hang up the mistletoe, I thought we agreed not to." I whisper angrily, slapping his hands off of me.

   "We agreed on nothing." He whispers back mockingly with an equally pointed tone. "I'm not going to kiss you."

   "Unfortunately I believe you, Arthur were the one that informed me that getting caught under the mistletoe is non-negotiable." Mr. Pendragon intervenes with a knowing smirk.

...was this...a set up?

   I take another look around at everyone else, but focus on their faces. Everyone was smiling and a few were holding back laughs, as expected, but none of them looked genuinely _surprised_.

   It all clicked together.

   "You planned this!" I point an accusing finger at Mr. Pendragon, then at all the rest of my coworkers. "You were all in on this!"

"   Sorry, man. We had to do something, the unresolved sexual tension between you two is screwing with everyone's productivity. The amount of 'sick days' taken since you were hired is staggering." Gwaine casually shrugs, as if everything that was happening was just an everyday occurrence and not a complete abandonment of trust. My closest friend, how could he betray me like this?!

   Arthur remains silent. Clearly his turd brain hadn't quite caught up on the events yet.

"And you thought _mistletoe_ was an appropriate fix?" I was outraged, but still too shocked to sound even remotely angry. It was more like I was passionately asking a question.

Gwaine tries to take a step forward but I shoot him a warning look. He stops, as he should. "Actually, that was plan B. We were all hoping you two would-" he fiddles awkwardly with his hands. "-while planning the party."

"So our jobs were never at risk?" Arthur snaps out of his trance, and of course, _that's_ what he cares about. Not even an ounce of acknowledgment towards the outlandish claims of homoerotic tension between the two of them. Well, I am gay, but not with... _him_.

   Mr. Pendragon clasps a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "No, no, they were very much at risk. You two are the worst employees I've ever had. If I'm being honest I hoped you two would fail. Maybe next year." Ouch. He sure isn't getting father of the year anytime soon.

   Arthur storms off, and for whatever reason I storm after him.

  He runs out the office doors and into the buildings hallway. He was forced to stop and allow me to catch up as he furiously presses the elevator button. "Wait!" I call breathlessly. It was only a short distance, and I was started by how out of shape I was.

   "What do you want?"  
Arthur impatiently presses the button again.

   It was a question I didn't have an answer for. I didn't know why I chased after him. I didn't know what I wanted to happen. "I don't know." And I didn't know why I answered honestly.

   Arthur takes a deep breath as his face softens. I wasn't aware that he always kept up a tough guy facade until it was gone. He looked so...normal now.

   The elevator doors chime open, but he doesn't make any attempt to flee through them.

   Arthur catches my gaze and once again, I wasn't in control of my actions. I wanted so badly to tear my eyes away but I couldn't. His eyes were so intense and full of emotion, it was like he was peering into my soul, peeling away _my_ tough facade.

   "I was going to kiss you tonight."

  "...what...?"  The word sounded just as pathetic as it did in my head.

   Arthur breaks the almost hypnotic gaze with a defeated sigh towards to ceiling. It was strange to see him so vulnerable. "I was going to kiss you tonight." He repeats. "I was finally going to pluck the courage and tell you how I feel and then...my dad just screwed everything up, like he always does."

   My ears heard everything, but my brain got all caught up on one particular part. "How _do you_ feel about me?" My heart picks up speed. It was a unless question, somehow I already knew the answer. I knew it a long time ago.

   "I-" He steps forward. We were still several feet apart but it was enough for my breathing to hitch. "I never thought I'd fall for a guy, yet I did, and I came to terms with that. But it was _you_ , and it made me angry. I was so infuriated by the hold you had on my heart. I've never fallen so hard, so fast and it was terrifying. I hate how much I love you."

   Arthur finishes and waits in the heavy silence. The only noise was the blood thumping through my veins.

    There was just so much new information thrown at me all at once that I was completely stunned.

   Unfortunately, Arthur takes my lack of words as a sign of rejection. "...I'm...I'm just going to...uh...go." He steps into the elevator. I watch hopelessly as the doors begin to close.

   Our eyes meet through the remaining split and finally, I was jostled out of my stasis. I stride forward on autopilot  and my hand shoots out through the inch wide crack, and the doors reverse direction.

   I stand there, just outside the elevator  my stomach fluttering and hands shaking at my sides. I can't believe what I'm doing this. "I owe you a kiss."

  Arthur smiles, reaching out and pulling me in by the shirt. "You're an idiot, Merlin."

   When he says it this time, there's no trace of resentment to be found.


End file.
